tokuworldfandomcom-20200214-history
BIMA Satria Garuda
BIMA Satria Garuda (aka Garuda Knight BIMA, (ガルダ の 戦士 ビマ Garuda No Senshi BIMA)) is an Indonesian tokusatsu and comic series, the result of cooperation between MNC Media with Ishimori Productions, creator of the Japanese Kamen Rider Series. Starring Christian Loho, Rayhan Febrian, Stella Cornelia (JKT48), Adhitya Alkatiri, and Sutan Simatupang, BIMA Satria Garuda premiered on RCTI on 30 June 2013. Following the success of the series, a 50 episodes Second Season series titled Satria Garuda BIMA-X premiered RCTI on Sunday, September 7, 2014, at 08.30 pm, with the title of Satria Garuda BIMA-X: New Beginning. The series announced its first theatrical film, titled Satria Heroes Bima-X: Revenge of Darkness and scheduled to release in the first quarter of 2017. Production BIMA Satria Garuda is a superhero series inspired by Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX, collectively known in Indonesia as "Ksatria Baja Hitam" ("Black Steel Knight"). BIMA Satria Garuda features Indonesian values and culture to become a new Indonesian super hero. The series films in Greater Jakarta. According to Reino Barack, Senior Vice President of PT. Global Mediacom as well as Executive Producer of the series, BIMA Satria Garuda is also intended to be a new business model in the world of entertainment in Indonesia that offer services in the form of a new product campaign in licensing, sponsorship, built in advertising and merchandising. MNC Media (which is majority-owned by Global Mediacom) in cooperation with Itochu will be the main licensee for BIMA Satria Garuda in building licensing business in Indonesia. Itochu is one of Japan's largest conglomerates in the licensing business in the world, as well as investing in Ishimori Productions since 2007. MNC Media has also worked with Bandai to produce "BIMA Satria Garuda" merchandise toys which was released in Indonesia since the series premiered on June 30, 2013. Story The story of BIMA Satria Garuda begins in the Dunia Paralel (Parallel World), a world which is ruled by Kerajaan VUDO (VUDO Empire) and is on the verge of collapse. The Dunia Paralel is a world that lives in perpetual darkness, where nature has no source of life because of VUDO's ambitions for power. Rasputin is the evil and cruel lord of VUDO. He wants to find another world, to seize its natural resources to revive the Dunia Paralel and expand VUDO's powers. Two scientists on Earth manages to create a portal that connects the Earth and other galaxies, which on VUDO's advantage finally reveal a target world that can be seized. Ray Bramasakti is given the Power Stone Merah (Red Power Stone) from a mysterious young man named Mikhail to stop Rasputin and VUDO's evil attempts to take over Earth. By possessing the Power Stone Merah, Ray has the power to transform into Satria Garuda BIMA. Randy Iskandar and his sister Rena are Ray's foster family who become involved in Ray's fight against malicious activities of Rasputin and VUDO. Characters Main characters * Ray Bramasakti/BIMA * Randy Iskandar * Rena Iskandar * Mikhail/Ksatria Kebanggaan Kerajaan VUDO Azazel & Satria Garuda Azazel * Paman Iwan (Uncle Iwan) Supporting cast * Professor Rudy Bramasakti * Professor Andri Iskandar * Risha Bramasakti * Fira Iskandar * Noir/BIMA Legend VUDO Empire * Rasputin * Topeng Besi (Iron Mask) * VUDO Kombatan (VUDO Soldiers) * Grand Gator VUDO Monsters Shadow Crisis Ultimate Four Episodes # Episode 01 # Episode 02 # Episode 03 # Episode 04 # Episode 05 # Episode 06 # Episode 07 # Episode 08 # Episode 09 # Episode 10 # Episode 11 # Episode 12 # Episode 13 # Episode 14 # Episode 15 # Episode 16 # Episode 17 # Episode 18 # Episode 19 # Episode 20 # Episode 21 # Episode 22 # Episode 23 # Episode 24 # Episode 25 # Episode 26 Second Season In June 2014, MNC announced that they will be back in collaboration with their two Japanese partner companies, Ishimori Productions and Itochu to produce the Second Season of the series. The Second Season will feature 50 episodes, doubling the number of episodes of its First Season. With a slight change in the title from the First Season, Satria Garuda BIMA-X series will start in a special premiere on RCTI on Sunday, September 7, 2014, at 08.30 am, with the title of Satria Garuda BIMA-X: New Beginning. The premiere episode will air with a duration of 90 minutes (three episodes), and will be re-aired again on September 13, 2014 at 15.30 pm, then continued by weekly 30-minute show from September 14, 2014. Comic Reino Barack, executive producer and co-creator of BIMA Satria Garuda announced via his Twitter account that a series of comics which is based on the story of BIMA Satria Garuda will be published on 24 November 2013. The comic is illustrated by duo comic artist Ockto Baringbing and Hendry Zero. The comic is published by cooperation of RCTI and Ishimori Productions and distributed through Alfamart outlets in the scope of the Greater Jakarta. Songs ; Opening and Ending theme ;* "Seperti Bintang" (lit. "Stellar") ; Composition and Arrangement :** Onci :** Artist: Ungu * "Let Tomorrow Be" ** Artist: Flumpool ; Other ;* "Istimewa" (lit. "Special") ; Composition and Arrangement :** Petra Sihombing /Hits Records :** Artist: Petra Sihombing :** Episode: #5